


Therapy Day

by kattdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Depression, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Therapy, small mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattdan/pseuds/kattdan
Summary: Sometimes therapy makes Dan feel worse and he seeks comfort in Phil.





	Therapy Day

Immediately when Dan wakes up he knows it’s one of those bad days. He rolls over to Phil’s side of the bed and finds it empty. His head hurts and he feels horrible. Tired, unmotivated. Sad. 

It’s Tuesday which means Therapy-Day. It’s early but he needs to shower, to have breakfast. He just wants to sleep.

Getting out of bed takes a lot of effort and he pauses sitting up on the edge. He scans the room and finds his pants from the other day, picks them up and drags himself into the shower. It’s kind of disgusting, but he doesn’t have the energy to find a new pair. 

He showers for an hour. Just letting the warm water help him distract from the bad thoughts that has his chest hurting. When his hands and feet become too prune he finally gets dressed and dries his hair. 

Phil is sat in the lounge, legs crossed and eyes fixed on the game he’s playing. Forthnite.

“Hey,” Dan says. 

Phil grunts in acknowledge. Dan suddenly aches for him and walks to stand in front of him. Phil looks up then, annoyed. 

Dan takes the controller and puts it on the coffee table, and moves to straddle his lap.

Phil whines in protest but puts his hands on Dan’s hips. 

“I was actually in the last 10, finally after hours, days,” he says. “I hate you.”

“Mm, not my fault you suck.” Dan mumbles, mouthing along his jawline. 

Phil cranes his neck so Dan can keep kissing him, behind his ear and down to his collarbone. He sighs and strokes Dan’s sides lazily. But Dan wants more, so he ruts his hips forward and breathes hot air into Phil’s skin. 

He needs this. Anything to distract him. And Phil is good at that. He’s what keeps Dan grounded on days like this. Knowing that he is there, somewhere in the house. Dan’s not alone. He will never be alone.

“Maybe you should get ready, it’s therapy day isn’t it?” 

It’s a half-assed excuse. Phil wants this just as much as Dan, but at the same time he worries. 

“Yeah, in like two hours,” Dan mumbles. “We’ve got time.”

“Dan.”

“Phil.”

Phil tries to push him off but Dan grabs his shoulders.

“Please, I want you.” 

He pecks his mouth, again and again until Phil gives in, like he always does. They kiss for a while, hands wandering and tongues exploring. 

“What do you want?” Phil asks between kisses. Dan grinds down, ass on Phil’s crotch.

“Fuck me,” he says.

Phil hesitates so Dan leans down, captures his mouth and bites his lip. Phil pushes Dan down on the sofa, hovering over him. 

He reaches under Dan’s shirt, plays with his nipples, causing goosebumps all over his skin. Dan grabs his wrist and guides it to where he wants it, on his dick. Phil rubs it just right and Dan hisses. 

Phil’s erection pokes his thigh through his PJ’s and Dan eagerly tugs them down his hips. He’s so grateful that Phil never wears pants under them and takes his dick in his hand. Phil moans and hides his face in Dan’s neck. Dan strokes him while grinding up into Phil’s hand. 

They stay like this for a moment until Phil pulls away slightly from Dan’s eager mouth.

“Gonna get lube,” he says, panting. 

He tries to sit up but Dan holds him down by his shoulders.

“No, don’t need it, it’s fine, please.” 

“Dan.” Phil warns. “Absolutely not.”

“I’m fine. We had sex yesterday, I can take it.”

“Let me at least get a condom.”

“No.”

Phil manages to pull back this time, sits up and stares him down.

“Please.” Dan says again. “I need it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Phil says, stroking his leg gently. Dan’s heart aches slightly. Sometimes he just thinks Phil is far too good for someone like him. It’s like he misses him, even though he’s right here, looking at him with those deep blue eyes that you could go swimming in.

Dan grabs his wrist, sucking two fingers into his mouth. Phil keens.

“We’ll go slow,” Dan says. “I want you.” 

He pulls Phil back down on top of him by wrapping his legs around his hips. Phil pulls his pants down with just one hand, never breaking eye contact with Dan.

Once Dan is completely naked, he releases Phil’s hand and lets him stroke over his hole. He clenches at first, a bit startled, but relaxes quickly when Phil kisses him.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Phil says into his mouth, pushing the tip of a finger inside.

Dan tenses. It’s too dry. Phil notices and spits on his fingers, rubbing them together, and tries again. This time he’s able to push his finger inside Dan, wiggling it around. Dan rocks his hips back against him, whimpering.

“Dan,” Phil starts, “I'll be right back.”

He stands up in a rush and comes back seconds later with a small bottle of lube. 

Phil stretches him slow and long, taking his time while squeezing himself through his pyjamas every now and then. Dan has his head rolled to one side, biting into his lip. One hand grabbing Phil’s shoulder, the other holding his thigh up firmly. 

He hisses when Phil adds a second finger after coating it in lube. 

Phil scissors his hands, rubs his walls and moves them in and out. Dan slowly opens up and looks up at Phil in a silent question.

Phil pulls his fingers out. 

“You sure you’re ready?” 

Dan nods. He spreads his arms, catching Phil as he falls onto his chest, giggling.

Phil pours lube in his palm and coats his cock in it before lining himself up with Dan and slowly pressing the head inside. 

Dan looks at him then, focusing on his face and the pleasure that takes over his features. He breathes in sharply and looks right back at Dan the entire time. It’s painful, and tears form in his eyes. Phil wipes a tear away with his thumb and kisses his forehead. 

“Should I stretch you more?” Phil breathes.

“Don’t stop.” 

“You’re so tight. Fuck,” Phil gasps. 

He’s never admitted it before, but he likes the pain. To a certain degree, of course. He’s never told Phil but he has a feeling Phil knows anyway. Phil knows everything about him. Knows him better than he knows himself. It’s not scary or weird, it makes him feel safe. Loved. That someone can see through his horrible flaws and actions and still be there, always.

“Dan,” Phil snaps him out of his thoughts, “Are you okay?”

He doesn’t realise until then that he is crying. 

“Yeah,” he sniffs. 

Phil starts pulling out so Dan locks his legs around his hips, holding him in place. Phil grunts, the movement burying his cock balls-deep inside Dan. 

Dan starts moving his hips, grinding and panting. 

“I need this,” Dan repeats. Phil only nods and meets his thrusts a few times before coming deep inside, moaning into his neck. Dan reaches between their bodies and jerks himself a couple times before releasing all over his stomach and chest. 

Phil collapses on top of him and nuzzles his nose in Dan’s hair. 

“I love you,” Dan whispers.

 

-

 

Therapy always makes him feel worse right after a session, it leaves him numb and tired. He has begun to dig up repressed memories from his past and spent a good hour talking about it, analysing it. He is sick of it. Sick of thinking. He just wants to shut his brain up. 

He isn’t ever suicidal, but the thought of dying doesn’t scare him that much. It comforts him at times when things are worse, when he can’t get out of bed, can’t talk or eat or do anything really.

It was a long time ago that he felt like death was a comforting thought. The medicine helps, but he has put a lot of work into getting better and it is slowly starting to show. 

He walks with heavy steps up the stairs to their flat and turns the keys in the lock, opening the door slowly. The flat is quiet and he tip toes up the stairs, hoping he can sneak into his room without Phil noticing. He just wants to sleep.

When he passes the lounge, however, he notices the lighting. It’s dim and smells of scented candles. The blinds are drawn and their Chrome Cast is set on a calming video of a fireplace. 

“Phil?” Dan calls. 

He takes a step forward and notice an envelope on the coffee table, along with a rose and a box of heart shaped chocolate. 

A pair of arms suddenly wraps around him from behind and he leans back into Phil’s chest, starting to choke up.

“Hey,” Phil whispers in his ear. 

Dan covers his face with his hands and lets out a pathetic sob. 

“Shh, you’re okay, bear.” Phil kisses his jaw and hold him tighter to his chest. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dan sniffs and turns around in his hold, cupping his jaw and kissing him hard. Phil kisses back softly, trying to calm him down. 

As they kiss, Phil starts backing him towards the sofa, and when Dan’s knees hit the edge he falls back and giggles. Phil smiles and follows, settling down next to him. They are holding hands and kissing softly a few times before Phil pulls back.

“Want to open that?” He says, nodding towards the envelope on the table by the rose and the chocolate. 

Dan grins and picks it up, turns it over in his hands. It’s a gold envelope with ‘Dan’ written at the front in Phil’s quirky handwriting. 

He opens it and pulls out two movie tickets.

“What’s this?” He asks.

“Tickets to see The Red Sparrow. We both wanted to go to the premiere but couldn’t, so I though we could go see it tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah,” Phil laughs. “Tonight.”

Dan smiles softly and pecks him on the lips.

“Thanks, you spork.”

**Author's Note:**

> kattdan @ tumblr :)


End file.
